That Which Is Deception
by XHer Ink StainX
Summary: Deception. It's the hearts that stray that form such a prospect...
1. Unwavering Tug of the Leash

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything in relation to the anime/ manga… except the characters I created.

A/N: I decided to got out for something different and fresh and original… I have to say that this story fulfills what I wanted from a story of my own, with it's own atmosphere, rhythm and characters.

_**That Which Is Deception**_

**Chapter One: Unwavering Tug of the Leash**

He leaned against the wooden support beam of a awning to a small street shop idly, yawning and occasionally sighing at the situation he was in. He turned his amber gaze to the suit of armor behind him, at the counter, talking to the cashier before taking up his silver pocket watch from his pants' pocket and flicking it open swiftly to glance at the time; 4:17. He closed it with a jab of his thumb and shifted the toothpick he had between his clenched teeth. They were wasting time here… Nothing suspicious could happen in a rural town such as Tuscal…

"From what I'm told," Al spoke before Ed turned to him, "this town doesn't get many travelers. So hotels are really not needed…"

"So we're once again screwed over because of that asshole?" Ed asked bitterly. "Mustang is gonna get it."

"You really can't do anything." Al pointed out and Ed grunted at him reluctantly in knowing and folding his arms, "Besides, he must have a adequate reason for assigning us here."

"Your definition and his definition for a 'adequate reason' are two different things all together." Ed muttered. "I'm already on edge because this town didn't even have a train station because it's so far out in the sticks, and we had to walk all the way from that other shit-hole."

"Brother, we could always ask to rent a guest room somewhere. This town seems friendly enough, but your mouth isn't exactly making friends." Al remarked childishly and Ed took a quick glance around and sure enough, several eyes flickered at them disapprovingly.

"I don't understand why we're here."

"Because Colonel Mustang said that-"

"I know **_why _**we were sent here, I don't get _what _we were sent here for."

"Didn't you read your report?" Al asked.

"Of course I did, Al, but this town..." he paused and looked around before frowning, "I mean, look at it! Do you see anything suspicious about a flower shop and a few houses?" Ed asked incredulously sarcastic.

"No," Al straightened and looked around, "there may be nothing suspicious about this town, but it reminds me of home." Ed looked up at him and then joined in his observations. Indeed, it did remind him of his hometown, Resembool, but that wasn't the issue that took another jab at him mockingly. _He changed the subject on me._

He was there to investigate "suspicious" activity, and for the life of him, he couldn't see any shifty and menacing plans going on. During his briefing, the only thing that caught his eye was a abandoned laboratory that all records had been erased of due to "unknown circumstances", as told by Colonel Sarcasm himself. Even the person in charge of that particular lab was unidentified and thus the Elric Brothers were sent in without a second thought to investigate anything that may have been "left behind". It did strike Ed's interest at first, but when they reached there, his excitement plummeted. It could have been another lead on the Philosopher's Stone, but now…

Ed threw his hands into the air and growled in frustration before his stomach gave a clench and growl in frustration of it's own. Al laughed momentarily before Ed grabbed at his clawing hunger that was his stomach. He took the toothpick from his mouth and flicked it, sending it into the grass.

"How about we worry about sleep after I eat?" Ed muttered as Al pointed in the direction of a small but quaint restaurant that Ed immediately took interest to.

They didn't even walk fully into the restaurant before a waitress clumsily fell to the ground after hitting a swinging-door that another waitress had attempted to push open before the one on the ground ran into it, her plastic tray clattering to the floor beside her. The girl who fell didn't look any older than fourteen, they observed, as she thrust herself off the ground and picked up her tray hurriedly with fiery agitation. They didn't get a good look at the girls face, but the other waitress had simply stepped over the girl and continued on her way.

As they waited for a table, Ed noticed that the restaurant wasn't very busy and only three tables were occupied out of the fifteen or some what tables in the whole place.

"Follow me, please." Ed turned to the same girl who had fallen not two minutes ago and nodded nervously, expecting her to make another blunder. Her brown hair was tied into a loose bun beneath a white bandanna that matched her apron and, as she motioned them to their table, he took notice to her eyes. They were just dark enough to be brown in the shade, but as the sunlight from the window shone through, they seemed to shift to a dull gold with copper just around the rim of her irises. She seemed nervous, for she was probably scolded for her earlier mishap by her employer.

She sat them next to a window, gave them their menus,

"My name is Brooke, and I'll be serving you today. I'll give you a moment to look at our menu and I'll take your order when you're ready."

With that, she turned on her heel to tend to other customers. Ed watched her, wondering why someone as young as her was working at all before turning his attention to the small array of orders, making his decision quickly.

If they were going to find somewhere to rest, they'd better hurry for they were under a time limit as far as daytime was concerned. In a matter of five minutes, Brooke came back with a bit more gusto and took Ed's order before turning to Al,

"And what would you like?" she asked politely and Al said hurriedly,

"I'm fine, thank you." she nodded and took up their menus before turning to the kitchen.

oooooooo

Ed hurriedly finished his meal after it was given to him and placed a tip at the table after paying for his meal.

"Now where to?" Al asked as they left.

"I dunno, I guess we'll look for a place to rest." Ed sighed heavily and stuffed his hands into his pockets before stepping out of the shade the awning was giving. "Lets go, Al"

"Okay…" They turned the corner that led to the side of the restaurant they had just left and were just about to turn again until the side door swung open and knocked Ed in the back as he passed, knocking him flat on his face.

"Well, I don't give a damn, how's that?"

"Good, take your things and find somewhere else to smart-mouth!"

"Fine! Take your stupid apron back!" Ed grabbed the door for support as he picked himself off the ground, disorientated, and turned to the source; Brooke. She was trying to rip off her apron to throw at the man she was yelling at and was failing immensely as the knot in the back was tangled. She yanked and pulled and finally resulted in tearing the string from the apron itself.

"Just get out of my sight." The man, assumingly her former boss, grumbled and slammed the door in her face. She threw the apron down to the ground and folded her arms stubbornly. Only then did she notice Ed down at her feet, grabbing at his shoulder that was hit with the door in her frustration.

"I'm sorry...! Hey, you're the guy who gave me that huge tip. Well at least I got that before I became unemployed. Sorry, again, for hitting you with the door." she said as she grabbed at Ed's sleeve in a attempt to pick him up off the ground.

"Huge tip?" Ed asked as he straightened himself. He really hadn't given her that generous of a tip but shrugged it off anyway. With her performance, he guessed she didn't get that much of tips.

"Yeah, as you've noticed, I'm not much of a waitress," she jabbed a thumb behind her at the door for emphasis. "You're travelers, aren't you?" she asked abruptly and Ed nodded, "Knew it, I haven't seen you around is all. Here, everyone knows everybody. Are you staying the night in town?" she asked as she took off her bandanna and bun from her hair; it now hung just above her shoulders in layers.

"Yeah, we noticed that there weren't any here."

"Well…" she paused a moment before finally continuing, "If you don't mind my offering, my house has a few spare bedrooms and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind taking you guys in." Ed felt Al shift nervously behind him at the sudden offer. They really hadn't even properly given their names and she was offering something so kindly… People here really were friendly.

"You mean, you don't mind?" Al asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" she waved her hand dismissively and smiled.

"It does save us the hassle of looking around for a place." Ed commented, stuffing his hands into his pockets again. Brooke couldn't help but notice the silver chain of his pocket watch gleam in the descending sunlight, but shoved it to the side. For all she knew, the pocket watch he had could be just that, a pocket watch. Not a state issued one.

"How rude of me. I'm Brooke Lindeman. What're your names?" she asked as she motioned for them to follow her to her home.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you." she smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"And I'm his older brother, Edward Elric." Ed added, waiting for a mocking jab at his height.

"You guys must be here on business?" Ed hadn't expected that to be the next question.

"Yeah," he answered slowly, wondering what she was getting at with all her questioning. She knew she was probably being nosey, but she had to know…

"Military business?" she stared forward, looking at the path she was taking to her home. Ed's hands shifted slightly in his pockets around his pocket watch before answering,

"Yeah… I'm a State Alchemist; The Full-"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist." she folded her hands behind her back and hurried her pace a bit so as to walk ahead. "I know I probably should have mentioned this before, but I suggest that you don't mention your position in the military to my mother. She's not real fond of them." She tilted her head slightly to look over her shoulder.

"How come?" Al asked ("Now you tell us!" Ed shouted.).

"My father was one." Ed's face loosened a bit and he gave his pocket watch a furtive glance.

"Did he leave or-"

"No, dad would never do that… He resigned from it, though. He cut off all relations to them after my parents were married." she smiled and turned her attention back on the path. While the falter in conversation became apparent, Ed took a moment to observe her clothing. He couldn't tell of what social class she was from for she wore a simple black blouse and white skirt with black shoes; simple waitress attire. But from what she had told him, if her father was a successful State Alchemist, she wouldn't be living too badly. Al stayed silent, obviously marveled at this girl's unique attention to detail. She was very observant for a girl her age…

"How old are you?" Al suddenly asked and Brooke slowed a bit to walk beside Al.

"I'll be turning fifteen in exactly one week!" she said proudly and Ed looked at her back with a unreadable stare. He hadn't quite sized this girl up yet and he couldn't get over the fact that she was TALLER! By a hair, granted,but still.

"We're here." she announced suddenly and Ed looked up from the ground and stared **_up _**at her house that was possibly four stories high and very large. It had a wrap around porch and white, wood paneling witha black roof. There was no fence to distinguish the actual land the property itself held so the

"You said you had a few spare rooms?" Ed asked in awe.

"It's not all that big… It's only three stories and the fourth is a attic." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone and continued to walk on.

She walked up the steps on the porch and opened the front door that didn't make the slightest sound as it pivoted on it's hinges. She turned to Ed and Al and smiled reassuringly at their obvious nervous faces and motioned them to follow. They obviously weren't used to using guest rooms in other people's homes.

"Mom… Dad…?" They walked into a large foyer and as Al closed the door, a young boy around the age of ten came thundering down the stairs in a hurry.

"Brooke!" he yelled and grabbed a firm hold of her waist before she kneeled down to speak,

"Hey, Jake, I want you to meet Edward and Alphonse; they're going to be staying a while so-"

"Whoa…" Jake said in awe as he looked at Ed. Brooke followed his gaze and found him staring at Ed's pocket watch chain eagerly. "Just like Dad's!" Brooke hurriedly grabbed a hold of Jake's mouth and laughed nervously while looking around avidly.

"But it's not." she lied, "So, we won't mention anything to mom _or _dad about that, right?" Ed shifted slightly to hide the chain and wondered fleetingly if he and Al should leave. Jake nodded slowly looked up at Al.

"Speaking of mom, where is she?" she asked, getting up and placing her hands on her hips.

"In the living room; reading." Jake said simply.

"Dad?"

"Um… He's locked himself in that room again…" Brooke sighed heavily and then smiled at Jake.

"How about you go to your room while I talk to mom, okay?" Jake nodded and went back up the stairs, giving Al a quick glance. Brooke noticed his behavior toward Al and smiled at him warmly. "He's just not used to visitors…"

"Brooke?" a feminine voice sounded from a room that branched off to their left and Brooke motioned for them to follow, which they did silently. Ed wasn't too keen on this idea, and he'd make sure that Mustang knew just how much he disliked it.

A woman that resembled Brooke in a older state sat on a black, leathered couch a fire crackling before her in a fireplace, causing calming, flickering light to swim off the furniture.

"We have guests?" Brooke's mother asked in a smooth and soft tone. She smiled and it became immediately apparent where Brooke got her smile and straight teeth.

"Yes, this," she pulled at Ed's sleeve to step forward, "is Edward." Ed gave Brooke a furtive glance at her back and then turned his gaze to her mother and smiled before bowing slightly. "And this is Alphonse." Ed noticed that she left out their last names, purposely or otherwise, he didn't know.

"Pleased to meet you…"

"Just call me Katherine." Brooke's mother smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Alphonse."

"I've offered them a stay in one of our guest rooms." Brooke said.

"That's lovely. We rarely have guests… Why don't you go ahead and show them to their rooms?" Katherine asked Brooke who nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek before they left.

"Your mom's real nice, Brooke." Al commented as they made their way to the staircase Jake had run up just moments ago.

"Yes, well, don't get on her bad side… It's-" a door to their far left burst open and a man, most likely Brooke's father, came through it's threshold. As he looked Ed and Al over, it was obvious where Brooke got her eyes from, but his weren't as gold as hers, even in the light. He was tall and square with a lean build, his face hard and chiseled from a stern and strong jaw line that needed shaving. He had square cut reading glasses and short, black hair that was peppered with gray from age.

"Hey, dad… This is Ed and Al." she had now shortened their names, Ed noticed, but of its significance, he couldn't tell, yet. Brooke's father stared at Ed a moment longer before finally holding out his hand for them to shake. Ed began to shake his hand, but resulted in bowing his head slightly, instead. His auto-mail hand was way too cold and hard to be mistaken as flesh… Her father took notice to the chain of his pocket watch as he bowed and grinned wider; glancing at Al after Ed had straightened.

Something about this man, even though it was Brooke's father, made the hair's on Ed's neck stand up on end and he looked away swiftly as he tried to catch Ed's stare.

"The name's Bryce, Bryce Lindeman." Bryce put his hands in his pockets as Al nodded in introduction. Bryce even sent warning signals to Al, and he wondered if Ed felt the same. Brooke noticed the tension in the air and knew that her father possibly knew who these boys were, despite her attempts to keep it hidden. Her father usually didn't take to people in this way, so why would he now? It couldn't be because they were in relation to the military, for he had at one point too, so why….? Bryce gave a false cough and got Brooke's attention,

"Make sure your mother doesn't find out." Ed, Al, and Brooke stared at him. So that's where Brooke's attention to exact detail came from… "I'll be in my room. Nice meeting you boys." With that, Bryce left and shut the door he had come from with a small click. This door didn't have a handle on the outside, Ed noticed and made note to check it later…


	2. That Which Is Youthful Optimism

Disclaimer: …Already stated in the last chapter…

Chapter Two: That Which Is Youthful Optimism

Brooke ascended the stairs, Ed and Al shortly behind. They followed in silence, Ed trying to relieve himself of the odd feeling Bryce had given him. Something about that man gave off warning signals and he wondered if Brooke ever realized these sort of signs. But, even if she did, she'd probably refuse to believe her father would do anything shifty. It was youthful optimism; something he didn't have anymore.

Brooke finally stopped at a door in the middle of a long hall and opened it, stepped aside and allowed Ed and Al to walk in.

"A bathroom is behind that door." she commented, pointing to another door next to another (possibly a closet) within the room. Ed took a moment to look around and turned back to her as she stepped to leave, but Ed stopped her,

"Wait." she stepped back within his view and stared at him curiously, "What can you tell me about the abandoned lab? You're dad was a State Alchemist, so he should know something about it and had told you, right?" she gave the window that overlooked a good portion of the town a stare and then back at him.

"Well," she stepped into their room and sat in a wooden chair that leaned against the white wall, "I do know that it was abandoned because there wasn't any use for it after the Ishbal Rebellion." she said.

"What did they do there?" Al asked, sitting on his chosen bed and looking at her avidly. Brooke felt slightly odd, like she was telling a scary story or something and everyone was leaning in, wanting to hear more.

"Alchemy amplifications if I'm not mistaken. Stuff like-"

"The Philosopher Stone?" Ed inserted. Brooke nodded.

"But apparently, nothing came up, so the researchers got bored and left, and erased all files of any of their research and who ran the place." All this information, Brooke felt guilty after saying them, for they were things her father had trusted her with. But, Ed was a State Alchemist, so she could trust him with her father's information, right?

"You're father wouldn't have been involved, would he?" Ed asked.

"No!" she suddenly said defensively, "My father would never do anything as monstrous as what those people did! I heard about the things they did to do research…" she trailed off and looked at the ground. "Besides… State Alchemists don't have authorization on laboratories, do they?"

"No… If it was something for the military, it'd be whoever was in charge of military tactics' responsibility." Ed explained.

"We didn't mean to accuse your dad, Brooke. We were just curious." Al said reassuringly.

"I know, I shouldn't have bitten your head off like that… Sorry." she folded her hands in her lap before giving Al and Ed a smile.

"What does your dad do now?" Ed asked, still immersed in his own thoughts with a gloved hand pinching his chin in thought as he stared down at the ground. She hesitated before speaking, unsure of what she would say herself,

"My father… is unemployed. Instead, he locks himself in that room. You saw the door I'm talking about, right? The one without a door handle." Brooke stared at Ed, waiting for a response. He had sat in a chair next to the bathroom door and was staring beyond the window's glass, as if trying to figure a puzzle out in the darkening sky. He let his hand fall from his chin in defeat and sighed, as if coming to a improbable answer continuously.

"Yeah," he answered, but his voice was distant. Brooke studied him; this guy was going to be contemplating and clever if she could sum him up… Probably even dodgy at times. But somehow, she was willing to trust him.

"But…" Brooke looked back at him, "How is he able to get into there without a handle on the outside after he locks it on the inside?" Ed asked slowly. Brooke couldn't tell if he was asking her or himself this, but either way, she realized she didn't have a answer. "Brooke, are you sure your father doesn't use alchemy at all anymore? He's washed his hands clean with it for good?" he stared at her sternly. She didn't like that look in the least; it was like he was wringing her for answers so as to point a finger. How had he already put up accusations with not even a night's stay? More importantly, what was he trying to accuse anyone of? She smiled falsely,

"Yeah, my mom would beat him to a pulp for it. She doesn't want us getting caught up in that…" she trailed off a bit. Ed knew he was probably jumping to conclusions, but he just needed information. He'd probably end up calling Mustang for information on this Bryce Lindaman. If he was in fact a State Alchemist, then surely Central's Archives would show something… Unless Bryce was like Dr. Marco and was shunned from the military's files. They'd be at a dead end. Which brought up another interesting question: If he was like Dr. Marco, what could Bryce have done to be erased completely of? Ed shook his head; he was jumping to conclusions too fast.

"Well," Brooke clapped her hands together suddenly, making both Al and Ed jump, "dinner should be in preparation and I'm probably needed in the kitchen!"

"Hope you're better in there than you are as a waitress." Ed muttered just loud enough for her to hear and she flinched before grabbing the nearest thing and threw it at him; a glass ash tray. Ed ducked and it shattered on the wall that his head had been resting against just moments before. He gave her a incredulous stare as she smiled venomously.

"Remember, Edward, I'm cooking your food and if you want to wake up in the morning…" she trailed off suspensively as she turned on her heel and left. He hoped that any foul feelings that had aroused during his questioning had dissipated at his joke. It had, for she knew he was joking…

As soon as Brooke was out of sight, Ed got up and closed the door before sitting himself in the chair Brooke had just left from.

"So… What do you think?" Ed asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"I think you may be jumping to conclusions too fast." Al sighed as Ed gave him a knowing stare. Ed knew he was and he didn't like it at all, but he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. His instincts told him so.

"I know that," he answered sternly as he leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging between his legs lazily, "but… You can't tell me Bryce didn't give you chill bumps."

"You know I can't get chill-"

"You know what I meant." Ed interjected guiltily. Al sighed,

"Yes, something about him did give me curious signals." Al looked at his brother who stared off in the distance again, thinking about a past memory possibly, "But that doesn't mean we can't trust Brooke and her family." Al said and Ed shot him a unreadable glance before staring down at the ground. Ed eventually nodded for Al was right.

"I'm still going to have to call Mustang about Bryce Lindaman and see if anything comes up." Ed stood up and walked to his chosen bed where he threw himself down upon it. He eventually turned on his back and folded his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling before he spoke again. "I really hope you're right, Al, about trusting him…"

Al turned to him, for he had his back to him, then spoke,

"I'm sure we can." Ed opened his mouth to say something, but his words were lost as a knock, then pause emitted from the other side of the door before Ed opened it.

"Dinner's ready." Brooke said. Ed turned behind him and looked at Al,

"I'll be fine…" Al said. Brooke toggled worried glances at Ed and Al until Ed refused to meet her gaze and shut the door behind him as he walked passed her. Brooke stared at the door a moment before running down the hall to catch up to Ed,

"He'll be okay." he said simply while he didn't look at her, for he knew if he did, her keen "receptors in observation" would pick up his awkwardness.

"But, he didn't eat at the restaurant either." she said.

"He'll be okay." he repeated. He gave a dismissive and awkward smile back at her as he continued down the hall, "It's just the way Al is." She held her own suspicions, but she wasn't going to ask.

Dinner was pleasant, especially the food in Ed's opinion. He waited until there was a pause in Brooke and Katherine's conversation and he had swallowed his food before complimenting Katherine for the food.

"Oh, well, don't only thank me," she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled, "Brooke helped." Ed stared at Brooke as she blushed at the indirect praise but then she pushed it away, smiling at him from across the table. Ed had forgotten her mentioning she was helping with dinner; he shot a glance down at his plate, as if expecting it to explode. After her mother and father had switched their attention back to their food, Brooke gave Ed a you-just-saved-your-ass-with-that-comment smirk as she, too, turned to her food. Ed looked at her parents to see if they had noticed their daughter's devilish and nonverbal omen. He eventually took up his knife again until a slight jingling was heard and he paused to look around.

"Do you have a cat, Brooke?" Ed asked looking under the table for any animals. The jingling, he suspected, came from pet tags on a collar. Brooke looked at him oddly and joined his observations under the table,

"No, I don't have any pets, why?" Ed glanced at her under the table before she withdrew herself because of her mother's tug on her hair for her disregard for manners at the table. Ed emerged as well, as the jingling caught his ears again.

"You can't hear that?" Ed questioned Brooke as she rubbed at her head from the hairs being pulled.

"Hear what?" she asked moodily.

"The jingling… like dog tags, or-"

"You mean, this?" Brooke lifted her left wrist in front of her face and for the first time, Ed noticed a bracelet of some sort dangling on her thin wrist. What dangled from the silver chain was a small hoop (about the size of a dime) and another, smaller hoop dangled from the slender rim of the larger hoop, causing the jingling every time they clanked together. When Ed stared at the bracelet, he realized that the bracelet was not that, a bracelet, but a necklace possibly, for the chain was too long to be a bracelet and had to be wrapped around her wrist three times before fitting properly.

"It's a necklace my dad gave me sometime before Jake was born." she nodded at Jake, who hadn't taken any interest in their conversations. "I don't like necklaces; they bother me, being around my neck all the time, so I made it into a bracelet. It's my good-luck charm." she explained and Ed snorted amusedly at her prospect of something bringing her good fortune with insignificant objects; simply illogical he thought.

"There's no such thing as good luck." he said, "It's youthful optimism to believe in such things." gaining a puzzled look from Brooke and interesting stares from her parents. Whether they wanted to humor him or not was their decision, but he was willing to explain his reasoning if questioned. Brooke opened her mouth to speak but her father cleared his throat before interjected calmly,

"But, you yourself are just a child, right? Where's your 'youthful optimism'? How different are your beliefs in such things?" Ed's jaw shifted slightly within suddenly clenched teeth. He couldn't come up with a answer to that without rising suspicions with Brooke's mother of who he was. His answer was simply: He'd seen too much deceit and truth in this world to ever hope to be optimistic.

"I just gave up on such things a long time ago." he said, staring down at his plate with a deadly stiff stare. Katherine and Brooke stared at each other then back at the two of them in confusion, but Brooke knew they needed to steer clear of this type of conversation before her mother's own suspicions arose.

"Well I d-"

"Hey," Jake had decided to speak at just that moment, "where's other big brother?" he questioned Ed who smiled falsely, the previous conversation still fresh in his mind,

"He wasn't real hungry." Brooke gave a furtive glance to the stairs that led to the guest room and frowned. How could he not be hungry?

Not too long afterwards, Jake and Bryce had excused themselves from the table, Bryce going straight to the door without the handle. Ed watched closely, hoping to catch his little "trick", but Bryce simple pushed the door open. Brooke noticed Ed's close observing of her father and nudged him slightly,

"You're finished?" she pointed to Ed's plate as he nodded. She took it up and placed it in the sink that was full of water. Ed left to his room again as did Jake while Brooke finished cleaning their mess from dinner. Every time her bracelet hit the side of a glass plate, she thought about what Ed had said, that he had given up such things. Did that mean that all alchemists were like that? Did her own father give up? And, did that also mean he had given up on religion as well?

Katherine left to her own room after cleaning the table and not long after, Brooke began to ascend the stairs to her own room. As she did so, she paused a moment in front of Ed and Al's door, hearing soft snores coming from within. She let a half-hearted smile creep onto her lips before continuing to her room.

A/N: This chapter didn't take that long to write and I thought that, since I'm not going to be updating for a while, because of the new plumbing and what not, I should at least upload this chapter.

**Kuro Roze: **Thanks for the review and I hope to update a lot quicker next time!


	3. Consumption Of The Light

Disclaimer: … Already stated in the first chapter…

A/N: Sorry this update took so damn long but I've just been so busy lately!

Chapter Three: Consumption Of The Light

She shifted to her left side again, only to come to the conclusion that this position wasn't comfortable either and she grumbled frustratingly as she then slid onto her back beneath her white sheets. She had been this restless for almost an hour and a half and she gave a growl as she tried to untangle herself from the sheets that had clung to her after her relentless rolling and shifting of positions.

"Tsk… Damn it all…" she gave a swift thrust beneath the sheets of her leg in her attempt to untangle herself in the sheets' cling. Normally, she was well-tempered and didn't get so irritable, but as her attempts of sleep were to no avail, she felt her good nature dwindle. After a few kicks and thrashing about, she had her sheets strewn all around the floor and hanging over the side of the bed. It was too hot… And all the wrestling she was doing with herself and sheets only made her more irritable and hot. She looked down at herself and knew the unbearable temperature was not caused by her clothing for she wore a loose fitting, white and lacy cotton nightgown that tied in the back and showed bare shoulders and stopped at mid-shin.

With one push of her palms against the mattress beneath her, she inclined herself enough to untie the string that drew back the extra fabric to reveal a thin waist beneath the material. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and walked over to her vanity mirror where she stared at herself in the mirror, using the moonlight as the only means as to see her silhouette. She looked herself over, observing herself and turning her head from side to side. Her brown hair was pinned up, but several strands of chestnut brown hair fell around her face and framed the sides of her face from her constant rolling and thrashing in the white sheets.

She looked down at her bare feet and curled her toes from the chill of the wooden floor. She took one last glance at herself before making her way to her balcony window where white and lacey curtains hung above the window's frame. Next to the window was a white, glass door that led to a balcony that hung above a back garden. A set of balconies were set hanging at each room along her side of the house. She liked going out on the balcony on night's like this, but she refrained from doing so because of the possible noise the lock on the door would emit if she tried to unlock it.

She folded her arms on the window sill and stared out over the garden in admiration. Fireflies hovered near the ground, some huddled in clusters and other hovering on their own, creating a reflection of the cloudless night sky that hung above her. A breeze blew the branches and hanging vines of a willow tree and Brooke wished she could feel that breeze… To hell with it.

She grasped the lock on the door and pushed her lips together in unwelcome anticipation of the loud click that sounded as she flicked the lock. She froze and listened for any movement at the disturbing sound and when she didn't hear any, she slowly opened the door, feeling the night's cool air cling to her face as her night gown waved and whipped around her legs along with the strands that had fallen around her face. She closed the door behind her and closed her eyes to relish in the feeling of the night. On her left side of the balcony, was a wicker chair and a small iron table big enough to set a coffee mug on; she usually came out here on mornings or nights like this one and sat in the chair and drank tea. On either side of her were balconies for the surrounding rooms with different set of furniture such as her own.

She made a movement to walk over to railing of the balcony's edge until someone called her name over to her left that caused her to jump so badly, she ran into the closed door with a reverberating thud on the glass trying to escape the startling voice. Whomever had called at her snickered and she turned swiftly to the voice and found Al sitting on wooden bench on the balcony to the right of her, looking over at her with a stature that suggested he was worried at her abrupt attempt to get away.

"I see you're happy at your accomplishment?" she said sarcastically and she heard him fluster with several "no" 's as she folded her arms over her chest in partial anger of embarrassment and in a attempt to cover herself from the slightly revealing material. She quickly sat in the chair so to obscure anything else that could be seen if possible. "What are you doing out here so late?" she asked, a wisp of red crossing her cheeks, and she took a moment to thank the darkness. Al seemed to struggle with a answer and finally looked down with a look of defeat,

"I-I couldn't sleep… " she looked at him over the space that separated them with a quizzical stare before she asked in concern,

"You haven't eaten anything since I've met you… Is that why you can't sleep? I can make something for you if you want." she offered, a warm smile on her face. Al's armor squeaked especially loud as he lifted his gaze from the ground and rose his hands in a declining gesture.

"No, really it's fine." he said in a assuring tone, though she wasn't too sure as she dropped the subject and stared out into the distance. Al did the same, feeling contrite that he couldn't take Brooke's offer and Brooke took this chance to think him over a moment- Why was he still wearing that armor? Surely that could be some of the problem of his restlessness? And why hadn't he eaten anything? Ed had said that that was just "how Al was," but…

"Why are you out here so late? Don't you have chores to do in the morning?" Al suddenly asked, jostling her out of her contemplative thoughts. She yawned,

"Yes, I do, but I just couldn't rest… " she said while smiling.

"You come out here a lot, don't you?" she stared at him, blinking a few times at the question, "You seem content." he added. She nodded, looking back at the scenery below her,

"I love it out here, especially just as night begins during the spring time; it's not too hot at night so you can enjoy the night's air. " she said in a sort of dazed expression.

"Oh… y-yeah…" Al sighed, not sharing that same feeling of the ability to feel the breezes of night as one passed through her hair and bare shoulders. She sagged in the chair that she sat in and took in a deep breath, beginning to relax and suddenly her bed looked too far away.

A knock on the glass door behind her flustered her and she swung her head so quickly behind her that her neck popped in several places. She grabbed at the back of her neck as she stared at a horrified looking Jake behind the glass; his head resting against the glass and his breath fogging up the glass.

"Jacob? What the matter?" she asked as she opened the door and kneeled down in front of him. He looked down at the ground in a sorrowful way until Brooke used his proper name besides "Jake", then he looked at her. "Hm? What's wrong?" she asked again as he looked down at the ground again,

"I… dream… again…" he mumbled, his lips barely moving.

"What? Speak up."

"I had that dream again…" she sagged her shoulders in realization. This had become a sort of routine for quite a while. Jake, no matter how mischievous and a pain in the butt he could be, was sensitive and gullible. He had been having nightmares shortly after he turned ten, and, at first, she had poked fun at his softness to the hallucinations at his age until she realized that they seriously scared him to trembles. She'd hoped that after he had turned eleven this year, he'd get over them…

"Okay then," she said softly and turned back to Al, "I'm going to tend to him for the night… Goodnight, Al." she said as she took Jake's hand in a motherly way and led him inside.

"Goodnight." Al called back before she closed the door and locked it again with a loud click. This click woke the eldest Elric and he opened the door to the balcony after noticing him there and stared at him. He hadn't even bothered to take off his day clothes and still wore his black jacket and pants along with his white gloves, but his shoes and socks were gone, revealing his auto-mail toes.

"What're you doin' out here?" he asked sleepily.

"Just enjoying the night's breezes…"

oooooooooo

Brooke lay in her bed, Jake curled next to her as she raked her fingernails through his light brown hair comfortingly. She glanced down at Jake, noticing he was trying to resist falling asleep as sleep had almost consumed her a moment ago.

"You know, Jake," she whispered, continuing to rake through his hair, "these dreams are just that; dreams. They're not real… Go back to sleep." she said as she felt her eyes droop.

"But…" he shifted beside her and she gave a irritable grunt as his knee hit her side.

"Jake, nothing's going to get you." she tried to reason, but he shook his head somewhere near her shoulder.

"But they're real! I can feel them." he said in defense and Brooke furrowed her brows in confusion at the meaning of his words.

"What are you talking about; you can feel them?" she asked incredulously.

"I can't tell… I mean, I don't know how to explain."

"Go to sleep, Jacob." she rolled over, her face turned to him to comfort him, if possible, any more.

"But-"

"Jacob…"

"But the dark will eat the light again!" he whimpered, digging his forehead into her chest. His words and behavior worried her deep down.

"It hurts, Brooke," he lifted his head and placed his hand to his chest and over his heart, "here." She looked at him worriedly, then she scooted closer to him and hugged him in a motherly manner. He began to relax…

She was always comforting him like she was his mother, and it always comforted him no matter what. She felt his breaths become even after a while and she, herself felt sleep claim her.

ooooooo

Edward hadn't been asleep for what seemed like thirty minutes before muffled whimpers echoed down the hall and eventually broke into full blown yells and screams of horror.

"BROOKE!… M-MOM!" it was Jake's voice, and they were slurred as if he had just awaken. Ed immediately, fearing that possibly something had happened to either Brooke or Katherine, bolted up, and threw his sheets off. Being in this state of shock after just being asleep just a few seconds ago caused Ed's senses to be all out of sorts and disheveled and he realized this after her groggily jolted out of bed, tripped over the sheets and ran into the closed bedroom door of his room before opening it harshly.

Jake was no longer screaming, but was emitting muffled whimpers as another voice spoke softly from Brooke's room. He ran down the hall, succeeding in running into the wall in the hall a moment as he made a turn from his room. The hall was dark, and only the large window at the end of the hall near the stairs gave off any source of light from the moon. He reached her door and, wrenched it open just as Al, Bryce, and Katherine joined him in the hall.

Brooke turned abruptly toward her open door, Jake clinging to her in fear of the "hallucinations" that plagued him in his sleep. Through the darkness, Ed could see their silhouette as Brooke turned back to a trembling Jake. Ed wondered why he'd be in her room but quickly distinguished the question as Bryce brushed past him and kneeled down near the bed, Katherine grabbing at her robe as she joined her husband near the bed.

Ed and Al exchanged glances; Ed looking to Al for any answers he could give him if any, before Al spoke,

"Jake had a nightmare while I was outside and Brooke said she was going to help him back to bed." Ed raised a brow at him.

"When did you speak to her?" Ed asked in confusion.

"Earlier… Before you came outside to see me. I was talking to her and Jake came out saying he had a bad dream. It sounded as if he always had them" Ed turned his gaze back at the family within Brooke's room as Jake had finally let go of her, tears streaming down his face. Jake hid his face once he noticed Ed's staring out of possible embarrassment at showing his tears. Bryce, who was kneeling just enough to be staring at Jake in the face, ruffled his hair and talked to him in hushed whispers as Brooke was released from Jake's grasp. She gave the brothers framing her bedroom door a furtive glance before folding her arms in front of her chest and walking toward them, avoiding their eyes in case questions arose.

Ed didn't watch her as she made her way toward them, but was more focused on the family huddled around her bed trying to calm Jake. Only when she stopped right in front of him did he look at her. It was then that he realized just how short _he _was compared to her. He was a year older than her and yet she was a eyelash shorter. Girls, he knew, were supposedly shorter than guys, but him… well, being "vertically challenged" for even a guy… Her being almost as tall as him was, he guessed, to be expected.

She looked at them and smiled,

"He'll be okay." she turned to the room and gave her younger brother a worried stare. She had had bad dreams before, but his… he almost seemed to believe they were real and that worried her.

Ed stared at her turned face that was framed with fallen strands of her hair and then back at Jake, who had calmed now, and was being persuaded to go back to his room to sleep but to no avail. Bryce checked him over, asking him questions in a soft tone and would ask more elaborate questions on random answers from Jake.

"What did you see this time?" Bryce asked and Jake cringed as he recalled the nightmare. He hesitated as he noticed Ed and Al's curious stares. Bryce followed his son's gaze to the door and glanced at Brooke before coughing to reach her attention. Brooke nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving Ed, Al and her in the hall. She continued to avoid the subject as much as possible. A long silence settled between them and Ed jammed his gloved fists into his pockets, not sure if he should go back to his room or…

He took in a sharp breath and narrowed his eyes as he realized his auto-mail toes were sticking out from beneath his pant's. He slowly and hesitantly brought his gaze up to meet Brooke's and, to his relief, she hadn't noticed for she had been staring at the closed door with a distant look.

"Well…" he said uneasily, scratching the back of his head. Brooke looked up at him, "if everything's fine, Al and I are going back to bed. Unless Al wants to stay…?" Ed focused his attention on Al, hoping to get a quick answer so he could leave before she found out his reminder of a mistake.

"Oh, I'll be fine, it's Jake I'm a little worried about." she gave the door another furtive glance before turning to them and shaking her head, "Don't let me keep you." she smiled politely. Ed nodded and turned on his heel, trying not to seem too eager to leave, whilst he arouse her suspicions on his behavior.

" 'Night." he said over her shoulder and picked up his pace as he heard Al's steps follow after him after saying "goodnight". When Al reached their room, he found Ed putting on socks hastily before laying back down in his bed. He only dawned on him now that Ed's auto-mail had been out and noticeable to anyone that had.

"Are we going to tell them?" Al asked innocently to Ed's back. He heard Ed give a tired grunt as he turned to face Al who stood by the closed door, the moonlight through the glass door that led to the balcony shining dully off his armor. It took Ed a moment to finally answer and Al had expected a reply along the lines of his words,

"We have no reason to for now… No reason to drop our problems on them. Besides, we'll be leaving after all this is over." Al gave a sigh which sounded like a wind blowing through a hollow tube and walked around to his bed and lay down, Ed's gaze staring at the side of his armored helmet. Ed didn't want to tell this family anything that they really didn't need to know unless necessary.

It brought up a question, though: Did Bryce, if he had known who the brothers were, know of the brothers' situation? Ed hadn't been the military until a little over four years ago, so Bryce hadn't been in the ranks then, so-

_No, I need to stop that. _Ed thought harshly at himself, _I'm really starting to piss myself off. Since when did I become so judgmental? _He hadn't come to a conclusion to that question for he had fallen asleep shortly after, without anymore sudden awakenings. He made a mental note to contact Mustang the next morning.

A/N: Well, sorry for such the long wait on this chapter, but I had complications. I'm working on a illustrative cover page for this story and my other fic, "Will You?", but it will have to be posted in my live journal. I'll tell you guys when it's done… I think I already posted the link to it on my profile… yeah, I did. Anyway, I'm off to work on chapter ten on "Will You?" and chapter four for this story!

XHer Ink StainX


	4. Into Town

Disclaimer: … Already stated in first chapter…

A/N: Not much to comment on the production of this chapter, because this one seemed to just flow easily. The last chapter seemed to leave me unsatisfied for a odd reason, but maybe I'll go back and re-edit that one… _maybe. _

Chapter Four: Into Town

Brooke had awoken early the following morning to fix breakfast before everyone else had the chance to, but she found that her father had already awakened and was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a cup of coffee. She had never liked the caffeine filled rejuvenator, but had always made enough for her father who was the only one who drank it in the house. Her father had beaten her to it this morning. Usually, she'd be up earlier than this, but staying up with Jake and with the incident with him waking up everyone had tired her.

"You're up early." she commented as she opened the refrigerator to collect some eggs. She noted that she would need to add "eggs" onto the grocery list that she would take into town with her later after breakfast. Her father glanced up at her from his reading,

"Your mother stayed up with Jake in his room until he fell back to sleep last night." he said. She gave him a look over her shoulder before turning back to the job in front of her,

"Oh… Did it take long?"

"No, maybe ten minutes or so. It gave your mother quite a scare, though." Brooke didn't know if he had meant Jake waking up as scared as he was or what Jake had said about his nightmare had scared her mother so, but decided to add-in conversationally,

"I'm sure mom will be up in a bit. She's a early riser no matter how much sleeps she gets." her father gave a nod of his head in acknowledgment. A good five minutes or so passed before movement was heard within somewhere in the house and Brooke looked up from her cooking and flickered a momentary glance at the doorway in the kitchen to see who emerged, but no one did. Bryce had looked above his head over his square- rimmed reading glasses before looking at Brooke,

"When do you suppose those guests of yours will come down?" he asked with little interest and turned the page of his book with a flick of his thumb. Brooke blew a strand of her bangs from her face before shrugging,

"I dunno… I guess if they're not up by the time I'm done and Jake and mom are down, I'll send it up to them." she smiled without reason and added, "Al should be plenty hungry; he didn't eat anything last night." she made sure not to mention his absence of eating at the small restaurant she had worked at; her parents hadn't known of her employment there. She'd work there only for a few hours on Mondays and Tuesdays and earned a decent amount for her services (until she was… regretfully fired). She, in the future, would have good use for that money; she wasn't going to ask her parents for it, even though they'd probably gladly give it to her without fear of financial problems, she wanted to earn it.

"I smell eggs…"

"Hm?" Brooke looked over her shoulder at a Jake that looked more than unsettling with his hair sticking up in several places and the side of his face still red from being stuffed in his pillow. "Morning." she giggled. Jake smiled through tired eyes and plopped down in the seat next to his father and put his chin in his hand. His said father gave him a amused look over the side of his book,

"Tired?" he asked, turning a page again,

"No… Jus' woke up is'all…" he slurred as his face began to lull from it's perch in his palm before he jerked it back into it's previous position. Brooke smiled from over the stove as she began to set plates as her mother emerged as well, fully dressed and hair tied back into a loose bun.

"Morning, mom." Brooke said happily.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I see you slept well last night?" she asked as she took a plate to Jake, who had now let his head rest on his folded arms on the table. Katherine tugged at Jake's sleeve and told him to sit up properly before making her way to the plates Brooke was preparing and setting them at the table at their appropriate seats.

Brooke filled two plates promptly, placed them on a tray and said to them before heading for the door way to the foyer,

"I'll be back. I'm going to take these to Ed and Al." she said and with that, made her way to the guest room where the Elric brothers were resting.

Ed lay somewhere beneath the folds of the sheets in his bed, sound asleep and soft snores rumbling in his chest before escaping his nose that was buried in the white pillow. His braid needed to be redone, for several loose strands of golden hair had fallen from it's place during his tossing and turning.

After the incident the night before with Jake's nightmare, Ed had returned to his and Al's room and had taken off his day clothes (since he then remembered to do so after being awoken), and had thrown them unceremoniously to a heap on the floor. He didn't expect any of the Lindaman's to come in unannounced, so the risk of any of them seeing his auto-mail was unlikely.

Al lay in the other bed, back turned away from the room and toward the window that let little wisps of sunlight filter through and cling to the ceiling in a golden haze. It couldn't be any more than 7:00 a.m. possibly, but Al had heard the Lindaman's movement downstairs and knew he probably should expect _someone _to come to their door and offer breakfast.

As if on cue, someone knocked hollowly on their door and Brooke's voice sounded from the other side,

"Ed…Al…? I've got breakfast… You guys up… ?"Al got up from his position and state of tranquility on the bed and walked over to the door, his armor clanking and thudding against the hard wood unsettlingly. On the other side of the door, Brooke could hear the armor and wondered if Al had taken it off after she had last seen him the night before for a fleeting moment before the door opened.

She smiled at the youngest Elric,

"Morning, Al. I have breakfast for you and Ed… Mind if I…?" Brooke motioned at the tray in her hands and Al opened the door completely for her to walk through, wondering if letting her in was a good idea. Ed's auto-mail would be seen if she woke him…

Brooke placed the tray on a nightstand next to Ed's bed and only now did Al realize that there was two plates of food, rather than one just for Ed. Al would give Ed his food, for he defiantly couldn't eat it…

"Still not up yet?" she asked, Al not knowing if she had asked him or Ed that question, though he couldn't hear her. She placed a hand on her hip and shrugged, knowing it wasn't her position to wake him.

She noticed the clothes thrown everywhere and threw a accusing glance at Ed's sleeping form before she began to collect them and fold them in there respected places on a chair next to the closet door.

"I'll be collecting wash later today, mind telling him that for me?" she asked softly to Al as she scooted Ed's boots beneath the chair with her foot.

"Yes, I'll tell him." Al said as he watched her. She was so caring, and polite, and she truly cared about others before herself. She had a kind heart and aura… just like Clara and his mother. He'd been called "crazy" for thinking the notion that the nurse, Clara, inhabited any similarity to their late mother, so he didn't mention the same of Brooke to Ed.

"Eat." she said softly as she gave him a last glance near the door, "It'll get cold." she warned and shut the door softly so as not to wake Ed. Al looked at the tray of food, light steam curling in the air, and he sighed. She had prepared that food for both of them and yet, only one of them would be able to taste it. He was truly sorry he wouldn't be able to eat it, but he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

He clanked over to Ed's sleeping form and shook Ed's shoulder. Ed gave a audibly louder snort as he rolled over, trying to avoid the force that was attempting to shake him from his slumber.

"Brother, wake up…" he pulled back the sheets and grabbed at his auto-mail shoulder more vigorously. Ed gave a whimpering groan, fully aware of Al's attempts and sleepily grabbed at the sheets that had been taken. Al refused to give them up and gripped the sheets tighter, "Edward, wake up. Brooke made you breakfast…" Al tried to bargain with his brother's deliberate attempt to roll over. Ed, in frustration pulled back, feeling the sheets' fabric tighten beneath his fingers, but didn't loosen his grasp. "Brother! Tsk, you're already awake, just get up." Ed gave a low growl in his throat before tugging harshly with both hands and resulting in the sheets slipping from Al's grasp.

The momentum from Ed's pull and the release of Al's grip gave gravity enough power to pull Ed to the ground below after Ed had rolled over too far after pulling. Al couldn't help but chuckle as Ed lay tangled in the sheets and twitching through pain and agitation.

"You trying to break my back, Alphonse?" Ed said with mock hurt as he straightened himself from around the mess of sheets.

"I had nothing to do with it," Ed opened his mouth to retort, but Al interjected quickly, "Breakfast is here." Al motioned to the tray on his bedside and his recent stumble was momentarily forgotten as Ed quickly scuttled to the tray in earnest and only dressed in his boxers and black muscle-shirt.

Ed began to fork his eggs, but stopped when he noticed the second plate. He gave Al a furtive glance, loosened his grip on the fork in his hand, and sagged his shoulders a bit in slight discomfort and furrowed his brows in unsettling contemplation.

How was he to explain to Brooke that she didn't need to cook for Al? Ed was beginning to think that leaving this family and finding somewhere to campout was the best solution. There was no possible way he'd explain their situation to them, for it wasn't they're place nor they're burden but his own.

Ed finished his and Al's food with slowed enthusiasm than usual before finally turning to Al who had stayed silent as he noticed his brother's sudden change in demeanor for his food. Something was up.

"Al" he said suddenly low, gaining Al's immediate attention, "I think it's best that we leave."

"But, where will we go?" Al asked without missing a beat as he stood in disagreement.

"That's something else I'm going to bring up with Mustang." he replied with distaste upon his tongue. There was a moment of silence where Al toggled on whether he should try to dissuade his brother's decision before he finally spoke in a voice least upsetting that he could manage.

"But, this family is so kind. What wrong would it do to stay?" Ed closed his eyes at his brother's attempt to sway his decision and sighed, but didn't say anything as Al took this chance to continue, "I know that it's awkward, but we don't have to tell them. I have a feeling that they won't ask any questions that feel encroaching. At least, Brooke and Mrs. Katherine won't."

Ed opened his mouth but then closed it. It wouldn't do any good to argue the point when his view on the subject was obviously different from Al's. Ed wanted to avoid confusion and attention with their problems, but Al was more about confronting their problems and seeing things through, unless it posed hurtful to others. The brothers' problems was thus: they were possibly too selfless for their own health.

He didn't say anything else on the subject and Al took it as a regretful, but silent approval. But, he knew the second something came up, Ed would probably take that open opportunity to leave without attention to his brother's persuasion to stay.

"I need to make a phone call in town." Ed said. He wrinkled his nose in exasperation before sliding his lips to the side in a lopsided pout, "That is, if this town has moved up far enough in current technology and _has _communication with telephones rather than _telegraph._"

"They have phones; I saw one outside of the restaurant Brooke worked at." Al found amusement in the past tense of "worked." Brooke, no matter how caring and polite she was, she still was clumsy at times. Al wondered what she'd be like angry, but stopped. The thought of the proverb that the silent one's were the ones you had to watch out for became more than overwhelming. He couldn't imagine Brooke ever being deathly angry or livid, but knew everyone did at times… She'd proven she could be violent if necessary when she had thrown the ashtray that narrowly missed Ed's skull.

"Did you do this?" Ed pointed to his neatly folded clothes and cocked a brow, waiting for a answer, " 'Cause I _know _I didn't do it." he added when Al didn't answer.

"Brooke did." Al said simply as he sat on his bed. Ed nodded in recognition before making note to thank her before he left later. "She said she'll wash them for you later in the day." Al explained."Alright," he looked up at Al with a sort of dawning expression, "What am I gonna wear while she washes my clothes?" he asked more himself than Al. Al fought the urge (with a silent laugh) to suggest asking Jake for clothes. He couldn't walk around in only boxers and shirt… he wouldn't dream of it.

"Um," Al chuckled, "shopping? It's been a long time since you've needed new clothes…"

"What are you implying, Al?" Ed crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him accusingly.

"Absolutely nothing." Al said hurriedly. He'd hoped to avoid his brother's riotous fits this morning, at least in public. "It's not like we'll be going out of our way or anything. You said we had to call Colonel Mustang, so while we're in town, why not buy a new set of clothes." Ed's shoulders sagged in resolution. "Once we come back, then give your clothes to Brooke to wash."

"Yeah, alright." he breathed as he began to pull his pants on.

"What happened at dinner last night?" Ed, who had been pulling on his jacket, looked at him with a raised brow before it straightened into a line across his forehead in realization at what he meant.

"Nothing really," he said dismissively, "Just a close brush with a subject that could have put a wrench in things, is all." he flexed his fingers within his now gloved hand, filling them in fully.

"Like what?" Ed grunted before sitting to thrust his foot into his boot,

"Our great childhood." Ed said to the ground sarcastically as he stood up and started to finger the tie in his messy braid, walking over to a mirror that hung on a otherwise bare wall. He began to redo it when he stared at Al through his reflection, a odd look on his face. The way Bryce had probed him, like trying to make him slip on his current occupation as a State Alchemist in front of his wife, it bothered him somewhere and at some level that he, himself, hadn't quite deciphered yet.

It had gotten quiet in their room as Al raked through what Ed had said in his silent thoughts, and Ed disturbed that silence with a snap from his tie as he finished it. He blew air through the side of his mouth to tickle his bangs out of his face before turning to Al, placing a fist on his hip and smiling,

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Al said, a slight jump in his voice at Ed's sudden question. Ed grabbed his coat that lay draped across the back of the chair that settled by the door and put it on before walking out.

Brooke sighed as she turned the page idly, her eyes stopping on a spot on the page. She sat on the porches wooden chair, reading one of the many books she favored in the study, and letting the mornings breezes sooth her. A rather strong breeze caught her hair in it's fingers and pulled it with it in a whirling fury. She looked up, almost expecting to see the cause, but only caught Ed and Al exiting the house in her peripheral vision. She smiled,

"Nice to see you decided to wake up finally." Her smile fell a bit at the corners as she asked with more concern, "Sleep well?" She was obviously referring to last night's incident. Al nodded as Ed shrugged,

"Yes, thank you." Al said politely, "You?" Brook let her book rest in her lap and nodded softly, lifting a hand to tuck a lock of short- brown hair behind her singly pierced ear.

"Very well… You two heading into town?" Al nodded and Ed began to descend the steps of the porch in a gesture to Al to hurry the conclusion to their conversation without being rude. He couldn't when her family was giving them a place to sleep beside the ground outside.

"We'll be back in a little bit, excuse me." Al said hurriedly and clanked loudly off the porch and after his older brother who walked with his hands in his pockets.

A/N: Now, I'm going on the assumption that since my dictionary gives me the definition of sleep as such: physiology state of not being awake: a state of partial or full unconsciousness in people and animals during which voluntary functions are suspended and the body rests and restores itself, or a period in this state

(Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.). I guess it's safe to say that Al doesn't sleep in the same way a person with a body would (since it says that sleeping allows the _body _to rest and restore itself and Al's armored body doesn't experience fatigue (as stated in a episode that I can't remember; one of the lab five episodes)), but sleeps in the since that he's not fully aware of anything while he "sleeps". In my mind, it makes since, but as far as explaining what I'm theorizing in my head on paper… it's difficult.

Oh, and also, the question came up on whether they have refrigerators yet and the way I see it, they do. On the episode where Winry is kidnapped by Barry the Chopper, she mentioned that the invention of the refrigerated truck was new. Surely, they would have invented a stationary refrigerator before moving on to build them into trucks, right? Why walk before you can crawl…?


	5. Unofficial Duties

Disclaimer: Already stated in the first chapter...

A/N: Another chapter revised. Other than that, nothing's different. But, something about this chapter, foundationally, is off. I think it has something to do with the conversation between Ed and Roy, and I'm almost sure it is. I'll ponder over it some more.

Chapter Five: Unofficial Duties

Tapping a auto-mail index finger upon the phone's earpiece, Ed gave a crooked stare toward his brother who stood next to him silently. The echoing ringing on the other end began to sound all intermingled from repetitive ringing. Ed growled after the ninth ring,

"If he's going to sit on his egotistical ass, the least he c-"

"This is Mustang." Ed choked a startled cough as his superior's voice reverberated from within the earpiece in utmost supremacy.

"Edward Elric, reporting in Tuscal… sir." he voiced routinely. Although, he hated having to be forced to show respect for the Colonel, he held the tinniest personal respect somewhere; he'd never admit it.

"What is it, Fullmetal?"

"I need you to check something for me." Ed leaned on the phone's post leisurely, throwing the people in his vicinity a sweep of a glance in case of wondering eyes.

"What is it?" there was a short pause, "I hope you don't intend to skip your current duties for matters concerning a certain stone. I'll give you fair warning that that plan will be _short_-lived." A twitch plucked at Ed's brow as he switched the earpiece to the other ear in agitation.

"Could you consider my request, Mustang?" Ed said through clenched teeth.

"_Sir_," Mustang corrected.

"It's nice to know you respect me." Ed said, something like mock appreciation laced somewhere within his voice. Mustang reluctantly chose to ignore the comment and added,

"Use respect when talking to your _superior._" There was a pause in which he grunted a sigh. "What is it you need, Ed?" Ed straightened.

"I need information on a resigned State Alchemist; Bryce Lindaman." Another pause in which the Flame Alchemist wrote down the name.

"I'll look into it." Ed cocked a golden brow.

"Can't you send military records here? Don't you know who that is?" How was he to find information on this Alchemist if information on him had to be _sent _by _mail_!

"It's someone I haven't had the pleasure to meet, yes." Ed pondered a moment. Either Bryce had resigned before Mustang had received his promotion almost four years ago, or Bryce had simply not been in Mustang's jurisdiction. Either way, Bryce wasn't involved in the military anymore. "As for the records; you know that sort of information is not only confidential, but important and having any of it misplaced would be a severe problem." Although Ed knew this, having it explained to him by Mustang seemed like a insult.

"Sooo…" a unhappy lilt in Ed's voice made the Colonel stare at the phone's earpiece at his ear, waiting for the sarcasm to set in. "… you want me to successfully review the research done by a lab, and then, if I find it, try to find anything within the research that may be unreported for the military's archives?" he gave a defiant snort and placed a fist upon his hip, "What a convenience."

"You're a supposed genius, I'm sure you'll manage. Information that I believe is vital to your investigation will get to you eventually when needed. Where is it that you're staying?" In Ed's opinion, this was a waste of time. Wouldn't it have been easier to have given him resources to review this lab before sending him unprepared? _Heh, that sounds too simple; the military's gotta make this challenging. _Ed thought, _How could I forget? _

"The Lindaman residence is as best as I can give you…" Mustang jotted it down before a pause induced itself there on the other line, "Wait, you're staying at his house and you haven't asked about his previous involvment with the military?" Without missing a beat,

"It's not exactly something I can bring up without rising their suspicions, and I _kina _want to avoid that... Speaking of conveniences," Ed scowled, suddenly remembering a thorn in his side that he had to announce to his superior, "Did you know that this place is _ironically _unaccustomed to travelers." Another pause.

"Meaning…?" he was obviously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"There are no hotels or trains!" he blurted, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world to someone who was unable to see the town for themselves. "It's by the grace of God or whatever that they have phones!"

"That means you can call my office any time you screw up. That _is _a convenience." he smirked as Ed's own words were played against him. "I have work to do, Fullmetal, are you done?"

_Sure he's busy, _Ed thought.

"Well?"

"Yessir… Thank you." he said by general habit and hung up.

"So, what did he say?" Al asked as Ed kicked a large rock with his boot, shoving his fists into his pants.

"He'll 'look into it.'" Ed mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning against the phone's post.

"They can't send records here?"

"I asked that, and I don't know how Mustang plans for this investigation to get anywhere."

"Maybe he'll send someone here?"

"Hmmm, maybe." he shrugged and opened his eyes to look at Al, grinning, "If Mustang wants this investigation to be successful, he'll do what needs to be done. Anything to get a promotion, remember?"

"What now?"

"If this place is anything like Resembool, then mail wouldn't get here until at least five days." he commented, sighing as he eyed a slightly old bookstore. Tuscal was located east of Central, the slightest to the north, and was far from East City. It was several hundred miles east of Resembool, come to think of it, of course mail would take a long period of time. "I suppose we have a few days to do what we'd like. Sounds _nice._" They could probably look for some leads on the Philosopher's Stone, but where would they look in a place like this? Their first possible winner would be to look for this lab. Alchemic amplifiers, alchemic military tactics and other such things usually were researched in these labs, like Lab 5. Hopefully, not to that extent, but just enough to give them the push they needed in their searching.

"That lab, we should probably look for it. It may have promising leads…" Ed did a mental check of any glimpses he may of seen of any sort of official-looking building. None. He remembered fleetingly that he was also supposed to be getting new clothes, but that wasn't exactly top priority.

"Where do you suppose we l-"

"Ed! Al!" Passing villagers looked immediately to the Elric brothers that had been named by a feminine voice. Ed tilted his head in the voice's direction and raised a golden brow in Brooke's direction as she ran to them. She stopped in front of them once she'd reached them, panting from her obvious sprint from her house and into town.

"Miss Brooke?" Al questioned, using such politeness for her status of being a year his elder.

"Just Brooke, Al." she corrected before standing up straight, "I was wondering- if it wasn't too much to ask, because I know how busy you must be- if I could ask you two a favor?" she wrung a piece of paper in her hands as she stared at them intently. Ed hadn't noticed it before now.

"Depends on what it is." Ed stated simply, earning a sigh from his younger brother.

"See, I waited too long to ask Jake if he'd help bring groceries in from town and he went off with his friends so, I was wondering if you guys could help? It's not that much and I usually have Jake doing it, and I would normally never ask this of guests, but I-"

"Don't worry, Brooke, we'll help. Won't we, brother?" Ed turned his face away, hating the fact he'd been put on the spot.

"Let's get this over with, I guess." he said, turning swiftly on his heel, intent on reaching the local market. He had no idea where to go first hand, however. Al and Brooke hurriedly caught up to his quick pace, Brooke matching his steps to walk beside him. She eyed him a moment and said,

"Thank you, Ed. You sure you don't mind?" he gave her a sideways glance and, after a short pause, flashed her a reassuring grin. They had spare time on their hands, why not?

"Nah…"

He realized that it wasn't as devastating as he'd though it would be, grocery shopping. Then again, Brooke wasn't shopping for anything other than food, so of course it would be simple. Winry, who he had had previous shopping experiences with, would browse around for hours before she settled on a actual load of things. He also had to consider the fact that most of everything was grown in Tuscal rather than imported, unless needed; it was cheaper that way.

Needless to say, it took maybe less than a hour to get everything, which was all collected in five bags. Al insisted that he carry three of the bags, and a look from him to his older brother persuaded Ed to take the bags that Brooke carried. She had asked that of them, anyway.

"I want to thank you two again." she said as she clasped her hands behind her back. She felt sort of odd having them carrying something and herself empty-handed, so she had to do something with her hands as to relieve some of the feeling.

"Don't mention it." Al said kindly, the bags in his hands less than actual effort to carry, "Besides, Ed needed new clothes so we'd have to carry bags either way." Brooke looked up at the metallic helmet,

"New clothes?" she then gave Ed the once over, "I thought for sure you'd have a spare set of clothes? More than anything, a military uniform?" Ed stared at her a moment before giving a short snort.

"You wouldn't catch me dead in that garb."

"Why not? I mean, you serve the military, although, I have no idea why you'd have the aspiration to do that. If your in the military; serving this country, wouldn't you want to show it?" She noticed Ed's gaze was unnaturally focused straight ahead, intent on not to look at her.

"My 'aspiration', as you put it, to be a part of the military in the first place, never was. Just because I wear the watch, doesn't mean I'm doing it because I'd want to."

"Then why join the ranks?" What she really wanted to ask was "Why become a 'Dog of the Military?'", but refrained from doing so. He gave a grunt in response and quickened his steps, flickering a glance at his younger brother. She inserted a leap in her step to match his pace and eventually resulted in grabbing at his sleeve,

"I didn't mean anything by it… Sorry for prying." He stopped at the pull on his arm, and hoped she hadn't felt the hard metal beneath his coat. She gave him a light look, "Besides, I heard from father that you're not like the other State Officials. A real 'Hero of the Common Man,' they say." He gave a small laugh and looked at her a cocky smirk playing upon his lips.

"They do?" a unoccupied hand came to the back of his head in mock modesty, "It's really on in a day's work."

"Brother…" Al sighed, a light laughter in his hollow voice.

"What?"

"You said you were going to shop for new clothes, right?" Brooke released his arm and continued to walk. She stopped once she realized that the brothers hadn't followed her, "Well? I know a place where Ed could get some that he may like. Coming?"

"Coming." Al said happily, careful not to bust the bags he had offered to carry, "C'mon, brother." A sense of foreboding came over the older brother as he watched Brooke walk ecstatically toward a clothing store. If her shopping was anything equivalent to Winry's frenzy for wrenches and mechanics, Ed would be in there a while, even after he'd made _his _selection. She'd shove several things under his face, telling him how well it would look on him probably… Women…

"Brother?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Much to Ed's amazement, Brooke wasn't too impulsive with suggestions and he had quickly chosen a set of clothes and paid. The set was practically no different than the clothes he already had; plain black shirt and black paints. When Brooke had asked for Ed to show her and Al what they looked like after he'd tried them on, he'd declined sternly for obvious reasons. One, the shirt he'd chosen would show his auto-mail and two, it was simply degrading in his honest opinion. He gave Brooke the latter for his excuse.

With shopping done and the sun now high in the cloudless sky, they made their way to the large house in the distance, Brooke leading.

"As soon as you're able, I need those dirty clothes of yours." she said to Ed and then turned to Al, "Do you have any clothes to wash?" Al gave Ed a quick look, hoping for Ed to think of something as a alibi as to why Al wouldn't have any clothes for him to wash.

"No, I washed my own clothes a day or two back." Brooke shrugged,

"Alright, well if you need them washed, you can tell me."

How long were the brothers going to be able to keep coming up with false reasons for everything? Eventually, the family would get suspicious and the cat would be out of the bag. Ed pushed the thought aside; he'd worry about that when it happened, he supposed.

"The day's still early, what all do you guys have planned?" Brooke asked, making conversation.

"We have our investigation we have to work on…" Ed said half-heartedly, twitching his nose at a itch that couldn't be scratched for his hands were full. He suddenly looked at her back in a new light, "You know this place pretty well, right?"

"Yeah, why?" she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Do you know where that abandoned lab is located? You mentioned it yesterday." Brooke looked off somewhere a moment, visualizing the map she had seen in her father's study that he pinpointed the said lab. She nodded, making Ed's anxiousness and hopes dilate.

"It's a good ways out of the outskirts from here." she made a bold offer, "I could give you a map if you'd like."

"We'd like that very much if you don't mind, that is." Al piped before Ed's mind even registered the generous offer. This was a solid lead, and it was, by far, the easiest to obtain.

- - - - - - - -

Brooke pushed aside several books, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she flipped through several rolls of maps in search of one in particular. This study smelt highly of old parchment and binding glue that stuck books to their spine.

"Ah!" she let out a small cry as she peered over a the rolls of maps and found the one she'd wanted. Internally, she felt a hardness and a softness in the giant leap she was doing to help the brothers; giving them this map to a lab that she wasn't even sure was there. Not only that, but it was her _father's_ and his alone. An odd feeling, a since of foreboding, she guessed, had told her to let them find it in covert. Why she was so adamant to help them, she didn't know. They had a look about them, a stern determination in the oldest brother.

Giving a firm nod of reassurance to herself that this was for the good of others, she turned to leave the empty study.

Ed and Al stood on the porch, Ed leaning on one of the house's support beams while Al stood patiently at the foot of the porch's steps. Their gazes shot up toward the door as Brooke came out, a rolled up map in her hands.

"Are you sure your dad doesn't mind?" Al asked as Ed took the map to give it a look over silently.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt, I suppose…"

"But Brooke!" Al started, "I can't possibly t-"

"C'mon, Al." Ed suddenly spoke up, rapping a auto-mail knuckle on his brother's shell to catch his attention, "If we start now, we'll be back by dark."

"But, didn't you hear Brooke?" Ed stopped and looked over his shoulder at Al, a brow arched, "Her dad doesn't know and w-"

"That's something she'll have to explain to her dad, not us." he turned back around, looking down at the map before rolling it up and continuing his walk.

"She can g- … Don't you want to sp- Argh, Ed!" Al scoffed, turning to Brooke a final time and bowing shortly before running up to his brother.

Brooke shook her head and grabbed the front door's handle.

_Determined for sure…_

A/N: I know, I know, with all the time it took me to update, I could have updated a lot longer of a chapter, but I wanted to make sure that everything tied together, so that, when this story is over, it's a smooth conclusion, not a jump-in-front-of-your-car kind of ending. There's a sequel to this, so that means I also have to keep that in mind. Anyway, reviews much welcome!

Eine Kleine Katze: Yes, this will be a Ed/ Brooke. This is the first attempt at a original character pairing with a canon, but... uh, I'm hoping I'm doing it justice?

Kesiah: I'm trying my best to avoid a Mary-Sue (cringe). Oh, and I plan to go back and fix that whole sandal thing, I've taken note! Nit-picking is something I enjoy; it helps me look at it in a new way... in a sense, I guess. ;3


End file.
